Oui! Ceci est ma famille! Normal ¿non?
by MakiMinnion
Summary: ¡era un milagro que el pequeño Konoha no necesite un psicólogo!¡con esa familia tan descabellada,ningún ser podía estar cuerdo!¡y mucho menos!¡¿feliz!,esa si que era una familia lunática,¡si!¡y vaya cuanto se quieren entre ellos!¡que familia dios mio![AU!long fic][HaruTaka][KonoEne][parejas surprises]


**¡ah!¡bonsoir!:**

 **¡vengo con otro nuevo LONG fic! *le pegan*,valeeee~,ya se que tengo Lets go..bla bla bla~,pero,"why not?",es decir~,me gusta demasiado pensar en esto que no me resisti,¡bien!.antes que nada este fic va dedicado a algunas personas MUY Kakkoii:**

 **Pame-senpai (la amoo!),Raikos-chan,Mitsui-san,ClumsyD-chan (¡hey!¡escribi tu nombre bien por primera vez),Vocal02Elen,hehehe~**

 **este fic,tiene un titulo en frances,creo que es facil de entender,¿por que frances?,por que amo ese idioma**

 **en este AU,claramente como se ve en el summary,Momo,Haruka,Shintaro,Kuroha y Konoha son HERMANOS,naturalemente no de sangre,pero bien~,ya se va a explicar poco a poco su historia.**

 _ **espero demasiado que les guste este long fic,es mi primer HaruTaka a decir verdades /3/**_

 _ **bien,este long fic es un AU,quiero advertiros (por que narices me gusta hablar como española,siendo hispanoamericana?) que contiene mucho contenido OOC y lenguaje vulgar.**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: lenguaje OOC.**_

* * *

 **dis claimer: los personajes le pertencer a JIN (shizen no tekin),sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **summary: _"me encanta como cocina Haruka-nii,me gusta jugar en la pc de Shintari-niisan pero,¿Por qué habra mujeres pobres en su cama?,me gusta comer la comida que prepara Kuroha-niisan y amo mucho a Momo-neechan" el hecho de que el pequeño Konoha no necesitase un terapeuta era tomado como misterio al vivir con esa manga de lunáticos adolescentes sin remedio alguno,que lastimosamente eran su familia.[HaruTaka][KonoEne] [parejas surprises!][AU!long fic]_**

 ** _genero: comedia,romance,familia,cute :3_**

* * *

 **Qui** **! Ceci est ma famille! Normal ¿non?**

 _ **I**_ _ **¡que familia por los dioses!**_

 _Mi familia es genial_

 _Yo los quiero mucho a todos_

 _¡los quiero tanto hasta el infinito!_

 _Quiero a mis hermanos mucho_

 _Como…mil vueltas a todo el universo entero_

 _Son..son..¡como un pastel!¡el mas grande de todos en toda la galaxia!_

 _Y nunca,¡nunca!¡nunca los dejaría de querer!_

 _Primero esta Kuroha-niisan_

 _El es el mas grande de todos y es muy alto,tiene el cabello largo como el de una niña,sus ojos son como los de un lobito,Shintaro-niisan dice que es muy popular con las niñas de su escuela y que todas están enamoradas de el,¡como es el mayor me lleva en sus hombros y parece que estoy en un avión!,el es quien cocina y a veces limpia la casa,es como una Mama,aunque a veces lo he oído decir palabras raras,como…como…ya me olvide pero iniciaba con la letra "P" de pan o "M" de mamá._

 _Luego esta Shintaro-niisan_

 _El también es mayor,pero no es tan alto como Kuroha-niisan,¡de hecho es pequeño!,tiene dos bolsas en sus ojos y siempre esta encerrado en su cuarto,¡aunque me deja entrar a jugar en su computadora!,pero el siempre mira dibujos de mujeres pobres,no tienen nada de ropa,pero de seguro es por que les da pena,el toma mucha soda y a mi no me gusta,el me ayuda mucho con mis tareas y me enseño a leer,se pelea con Momo-neechan y Kuroha-niichan y el hace sonidos raros a veces,¡pero es mi genial hermano mayor!_

 _Después_ _esta Haruka-nii_

 _¡es demasiado bueno!,el siempre sonríe y esta muy feliz,lo quiero mucho,le gusta dibujar y me ha hecho lindos dibujos,el me enseña a dibujar y me ayuda en mi tarea de lenguaje,a el también le gustan muchos los dinosaurios como a mi,¡y le encanta comer!¡come muchísimo!,pero no es gordo como un oso,el toma muchas medicinas para estar fuerte y sano,y no le gusta ver a Kuroha-niisan y a Shintaro-niisan pelearse.¡el duerme conmigo y a veces compartimos la misma cama!  
_

 _¡finalmente esta Momo-neechan!_

 _¡ella es mi hermanita mayor!¡la quiero mucho!¡dice que soy su albino preferido!¡le gusta pintar y dibujar!¡y me cuenta muchos cuentos!,aunque ella aveces toma duchas muy largas y Kuroha-niisan tiene que apagar el agua caliente,también no sabe cocinar muy rico como Kuroha-niisan,le sale..raro…,a veces la oigo decir cositas raras en su habitación,y hay días en los que se enoje mucho con todos y no se por que,y da mucho miedo,¡pero es mi hermanita mayor favorita!_

-¡y ellos son mi familia!-el pequeño albino enseño un dibujo naturalmente imperfecto como el de cualquier niño de 6 años.

La profesora a cargo estaba estupefacta, espantada,sus ojos mostraban una mezcla entre el terror y la lastima.

" _¡como puede venir y contarme esta abominación con tanta alegría!"-_ la educadora de primaria trago en seco ante tal testimonio de su pequeño alumno.

-y-ya veo…esta es..tu..-la mujer hizo una pausa.-tu familia…-la maestra se acomodo las gafas y acerco el dibujo hecho por el infante,y si no fuera por que se trataba de uno de sus mas queridos alumnos de primer año,ella ya habría señalado la ilustración con un dedo y criticado de una manera cruel y feroz aquello contado por el niño.

-¿no le gusto mi dibujo Karasuma-sensei?-el peli blanco abrió mas sus enormes ojos rosáceos hacia la mayor,con cierta tristeza que solo lo hacia mas adorable.

-¡n-no es eso cariño!¡esta muy bonito!-al instante el albino niño esbozo una sonrisa ladina y entrecerró sus ojos,a diferencia de la profesora,quien mostraba una sonrisa forzada y con una mirada que le indico a la maestra auxiliar una cosa:

" _trae inmediatamente a la directora"_

De manera veloz,la maestra mas joven salio del salon de clases de los alumnos del primer año de la primaria,dejando solos a la horrorizada maestra y a la criatura.

-así que te gusta mucho tu familia,¿verdad Konoha-kun?-cuestiono aun sin quitarse aquel asombro.

-¡si ellos son mi familia y los quiero mucho a todos!¡somos la mejor familia de toda la galaxia!-

* * *

 ***splash¨***

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?!-grito un joven azabache,levantándose de manera grotesca de su cama sumergido en profunda sorpresa al sentir las gotas de agua sobre su rostro que hace tan solo 4 segundos estaba profundamente dormido.-¡¿Qué NARICES TE PASA KURO…?!-antes de continuar observo lo que seria un rostro pálido,furioso,increíblemente aterrador,sus ojos amarillos iban acompañados de dos enormes ojeras negras y su despeinado cabello le daba el toque especial de un fantasma asesino cruel de sangre fría que solo provocaría que quien antes estaba durmiendo,grite cual princesa de cuento de hadas.

 _ **¡¿pero que narices es esto?!**_

-¡¿K-kuroha?!-pregunto el asustado chico de azabaches cabellos.-

-si,soy yo…-la lúgubre voz masculina respondió,con un enfado de toros alucinante.-no me dejaste dormir toda la puta noche…Shintaro…-

 _Ah~ con_ _razón_

Quien respondía al nombre de Shintaro dejo escapar la primera de las vocales al ser confirmada su hipótesis de que el mas alto este enojado cual lobo hambriento,aunque poco importaba,si había algo que Shintaro no soportaba era tener que aguantar los caprichos de _su hermano mayor._

-si se noto…-el joven que seguía en cama se estiro de manera lenta,obviando a Kuroha,por unos instantes.-bien…¿Qué hago?...-con indiferencia volvió a cuestionar al mayor,que sentía como varias venas de irritación se asomaban en la frente de manera repentina.

-sobre todo te pones insolente,¿eh?,maldito gusano.-el joven despierto hizo sonar con fuerza sus nudillos esbozando una sonrisa feroz mostrando sus blancos y afilados dientes,pero el otro peli negro ya estaba acostumbrado desde tiempos inmemorables sobre esas actitudes.

 _¿Por qué no puedo tener una recamara propia?_

-no me interesa lo que veas en la pc,pero tus malditos jadeos de ornitorrinco virgen necesitado con urgencia es algo que no voy a tolerar en MI habitación.-

 _Bien,eso SI me enoja_

el de ojos negros frunció el ceño,detestaba demasiado como Kuroha,su compañero de cuarto y también _hermano_ ,le frote en la cara- _en términos figurados_ \- su virginidad de oso panda de zoológico y que nunca en toda su vida haya dado su primer beso a alguien que no fuese su Mama.

-¡ya,vale!¡pues lamento que la _señora_ no tenga su sueño de belleza nocturno!- sin siquiera procesar lo que diría,el menor exploto al punto de hacer que su hermano se convierta en un toro furioso,incluso le salia humo por los oídos cual locomotora.

" _oh,mierda…"_

-al parecer tendré el cuarto para mi solo~-comento en voz melodiosa y sádica al mismo tiempo con una clara alegría que intimidaba en cierta forma al mas joven,sin siquiera negarlo por algunos segundos ya que..

Kisaragi Shintaro carecía de testosterona

-no vamos a sentarnos a conversar,¿estoy en lo correcto? _.-_ aparentando cierta "valentía",se atrevió a preguntar,antes de ver una forma de salir de la habitación o que venga algunos de sus _hermanos_ a salvarle la existencia.-

-en efecto,Shin-chan~-

 _*_ _ **glup~***_

 _ **Nota mental: no decirle a Kuroha "señora",hieres su orgullo masculino**_

 _-_ di tus ultimas pala—

-¡buenos dias Kuroha- _niisan,_ Shintaro- _niisan_!-una nueva voz se unía al cuarto de los mayores,antes de que el desdichado _ornitorrinco virgen necesitado_ sea cruelmente asesinado,descuartizado y quemado por la _señora._

-Haruka…-mascullo con odio el de orbes amarillentos hacia el peli-negro que se hallaba en umbral de la puerta,vistiendo una pijama de _triceratops_ y una gorrita de dormir con estampado del mismo animal y con un adorable muñeco de dinosaurio en sus manos,sin embargo,no importaba que tan adorable se vea el chico de aparentes 17 años,eso le valía un bellota al mas alto de todos los chicos que se encontraban en la misma habitación.

 _¡bendito seas Haruka!_

-¡¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?!.-grito el mayor con mucha furia,sin lograr absolutamente ningún resultado.

-¿eh?¿Kuroha-niisan no has podido dormir?.-consulto el menor de los tres.

 _Haruka_

 _17 años_

-¡para nada!¡si esta pequeña celula necesitada estuvo todo la mendiga noche jod—

 **Lenguaje**

El azabache mayor,antes de proseguir con su queja,noto que era Haruka con quien hablaba,y el no quería que el menor de los tres sufra una especia de trauma cuando descubre lo que estaba haciendo su _hermano Shintaro,_ el seguía con la idea de que su hermano menor era un crió angelical que no seria capaz de dañar a nadie y por supuesto no tener pensamientos impuros hacia alguna persona,o al menos quería que eso continué así.

-nada…déjalo así…-el chico se acaricio las cienes con estrés al no poder pegar el ojo en toda la noche por culpa de su hermano de 18 años de edad,Shintaro.-me basta con saber que sigues siendo patético,virgen,sin dar tu primer beso y la fealdad en su estado mas puro,solo que personificado.-

Eso debe doler

-joder,Kuroha,puedes detenerte con eso,¡me tienes hasta los cojones!¡Haruka es virgen!¡y nunca le dices nada!,¿no reflexionas sobre tu injusticia?-se quejo hacia el chico.

-pues..es Haruka.-

-¿y?-

-que hay una enorme diferencia entre el _santurrón_ y el necesitado.-se burlo Kuroha,enojando mucho mas al _ornitorrinco_.

¿ _alguien tomo en cuenta la existencia de Haruka?_

En algún punto _la señora_ tenia razón,el joven era inocente a pesar de sus 17 años,nunca tenia serio interés en los actos lujuriosos e impúdicos,todo lo contrario a lo que eran Kuroha y Shintaro.

-tu…-

-¡c-chicos!¡vamos~,no hay que discutir tan tem—

-ademas,que no eres absolutamente nada a comparación mía,que soy increíblemente irresistible~,tu eres una mezcla entre la fealdad y la desgracia-" _se comporta como crió en ocasiones~"_ pensó el ofendido moreno,a veces en la mañana su mayor siempre buscaba pelear con alguna excusa- _y vaya excusa-_ era una rutina poco convencional,pero rutina era rutina.-y eres demasiado débil~-termino el joven

-la fuerza no se compara con la inteligencia.-

 _ **¡ngh!¡golpe bajo en la pelvis!**_

 _-_ ¡JA!¡mi puntuación mínima academicamente es de 92!¡ _idiota!-_

-yo…no tengo puntuación mínima,saco siempre de promedio 100-

 **En tu cara,** _ **bitch**_

Shintaro no se enorgullecía tanto de sus altos promedios,tantas veces sacando la misma nota de tres cifras le resultaba aburrido,sin embargo,cuando las oportunidades de poder bajarle el ego a Kuroha no las desaprovechando,aunque su esqueleto pagaba las cuentas.

-¡v-vale!¡vale!¡ya!-Haruka- _como todas las mañanas-_ intento hacer una pausa a la discusión.-¿Qué tal s—

-¡tch!¡virgen~!¡te van a aceptar de _geisha!_ -Shintaro sentía las ganas de decirle: " _¡bájate de tu jodida nube!¡el único virgen aquí eres tu!¡señora!¡pareces anciana!"_ ,aunque amaba demasiado su esternocleidomastoideo como para perderlo tan joven.

-ah~,no hay remedio contigo Kuroha…-esta vez el moreno se acaricio sus cienes buscando relajarse.-pareces crió a veces…-el de largo cabello negro no hizo mas que chasquear la lengua por millonésima vez,claro que quería matar a Shintaro,hacerle mierda la cara y arrancarle cada miembro de su cuerpo aunque no era necesario que alguien le recuerdo su triste realidad.

Era el hermano mayor

-¡chicos no peleen!-por tercera vez,Haruka hizo a un lado a cada uno de los mayores.-yo pienso que ambos son lindos en el interior.-con sonrisa en su rostro el joven de lunar dio unas palmaditas suaves en las espaldas de sus enojados hermanos que lo miraban de reojo con una oscura aura apoderándose de sus existencias.

- _no seas cabezota.-_

Jalando mejillas

Jalando mejillas

Ambos pronunciaron a la vez aquella frase mientras le daban un "momento de atención" a las suaves y blancas mejillas de su dulce y bondadoso hermano menor.

-g-g-guegue..¡Kugoha-niisan!¡Shintagou-niisan!-suplicaba el joven maltratado aun con sus pobres y rojas mejillas estiradas cual plastilina.

 _3 segundos mas tarde…._

Haruka se acariciaba las mejillas después de que ambas tengan una adolorida tortura por parte de sus familiares,siempre tenia ser el que pague por las peleas de los azabaches mayores,el dibujante de segundo año de preparatoria no los lograba entender,su única hipótesis era que ambos lo hacían por diversión,Shintaro y Kuroha podían llegar a protagonizar las peleas mas cómicas de la casa de la familia _Kisaragi Kokonose_ ,tanto así que llegaba a acordar con su hermana Momo que ambos parecían llegar a tomar el papel de un padre y una madre al mas puro estilo de comedia americana que veían en sus programas de los domingos.

 _¡si!¡una familia feli—_

-¡ME LLEVA LA MIERDA!¡MOMO!¡SAL DEL BAÑO!-un grito del mayor de la casa hizo que Haruka salga de sus pensamientos de manera veloz y se vaya en dirección hacia el único baño de su hogar,y como todo adorado baño en una familia donde los adultos no ponían orden,había terribles desventajas.

1)hacer una fila para entrar al baño(no había excepciones,ni siquiera si el sistema urinario estaba su horario de "evacuación")

2)tener que esperar a que el individuo termino con su "ritual higiénico" para poder usar la ducha

3)correr el riesgo de que el agua caliente se acabe en un santiamén

El joven de pálida tez observo tanto a Shintaro como a Kuroha con sus respectivas toallas,esperando la hora en la que la unica jovencita Kisaragi Kokonose decidiese acabar con su delicioso baño.

-¡JODER!¡¿Qué NARICES HACES AHÍ DENTRO?!-volvió a gritar el oji-amarillo,sin esperar respuesta de la rubia.-

-¡Momo!¡sal ya!¡has estado ahí una hora!¡no me obligues a apagar el interruptor de agua caliente!-esta vez intervino el joven de fatigada mirada,el estaba hasta la coronilla con que su hermana se sienta la princesa de japón y poder usar el baño con total libertad,y lo peor es que ni siquiera les prestaba ni la mas mínima atención,por supuesto que no,la chica se alucinaba una idol musical cantando a todo pulmón una de sus canciones favoritas de _Vocaloid,_ así que por mas que sus hermanos suplicaran,ella seguiría en su "concierto" .

-no hay remedio Kuroha…-

-¡tsk!¡¿no piensas decirle algo mas?!,¡con esa cara de oveja _gay_ no puedes poner disciplina!-

 **¿oveja….?**

-¡ah!¡¿Quién puñetas es el que se cree princesa y se baña al menos 4 horas?-contraataco Shintaro,recordandole al chico _kuro_ lo mucho que se demoraba en la regadera,no tanto como Momo,pero no se quedaba atrás.

-¡A CALLAR!-una vez mas,Haruka tuvo que hacer de oídos sordos y no escuchar la pelea matinal.-…haz algo bueno por la sociedad,y cierra la boca.-

-¡despertare a Kono-kun!¡se nos va a hacer tarde y el sigue dormido!-el menor de los chicos se encamino hacia su habitación compartida con el pequeño albino de 6 años de edad,el cual por esa noche habia dormido con el en su cama,abrazado a un enorme peluche de Triceratops y una pijama idéntica a la que el dibujante llevaba puesta,solo que una talla pequeña.

El menor de los Kisaragi Kokonose dormía en su cama aun,ignorando por completo la cancion que Momo entonaba en la regadera,o la pelea entre lor hermanos mayores.

 _-Kono-kun..-_ sacudió con dulzura,esperando con gran ilusión que los rosáceos ojos de su hermanito menor se abran lentamente,para poder decirle que un nuevo día había iniciado.- _Kono-kun…vamos a despertar..¿vale?,el señor sol ya salio,¡esta muy lindo!-_ hablo una vez mas,consiguiendo que el peli-blanco abre sus ojitos con algo de cansancio,dejando escapar un "hmp~" como todas las mañanas,logrando que Haruka dibuje una sonrisa resplandeciente.

-¡buenos dias Konoha-kun!-el chico acaricio la cabezita del menor,quien ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda,a pesar de los ojos abiertos el subconsciente del niño seguía durmiendo.-¡hoy es un nuevo dia!¡vamos!¡vamos!-

-buenos..dias…-el pequeño Kokonose Kisaragi Konoha bostezo dejando ver sus blancos dientes sin caries o algún daño dental,a pesar de todo,era muy perezoso al momento de despertarse.

Haruka levanto a su hermano y lo cargo en su espalda _-era bastante fuerte a pesar de no estar obligado a hacer esfuerzo físico._ -y lo llevo directo a la fila de espera por el baño con la única obligación de hacer que ambos logren lavarse los dientes.

 _Y ese silencio?¡no vaya a ser que Kuroha-niisan haya matado a Shintaro-niisan.-_ el aterrado chico intentaba no pensar en que seria capaz su hermano mayor.

-¡MOO~!¡ _ONII-SAN_ _BAKA_!¡APAGASTE EL AGUA CALIENTE!-esta vez se escuchaba el grito de Momo,la hermana mas pequeña del _clan-_ ¡VOY A MATARLOS!¡HERMANOS TONTOS!-

-¡ya basta!¡te lo advertí!¡no te quejes ahora!¡y vístete por los dioses!-Shintaro intervino esta vez,haciendo que la rubia que acostumbraba tener su cabello sujetado en una coleta al costado,deje escapar un bufido y vaya a su habitación sin saludar a los otros dos chicos que estaban entrando de manera sigilosa en el baño para lavarse los dientes y volver a su alcoba.

-¿crees que Kuroha-niisan y Shintaro-niisan esten molestos con _Oneechan,_ Haruka-nii?-la voz suave de Konoha mientras se lavaba los dientes con su pasta dental sabor a frambuesa,hizo que Haruka bote al aire un "hmp~?".Sabia que Konoha no entendía mucho las peleas entre los tres hermanos,aunque no parecía interesarle,es mas,habían veces que Konoha sonreía mientras los jóvenes se lanzaban insultos en todos los idiomas.

-¡para nada!¡Kuroha-niisan y Shintaro-niisan se quieren mucho y ellos jamas peleari—

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO TE VAS UN POCO A LA MIERDA,SHINTARO?!-

-¡Pareces una señora,Kuroha!¡moderate,joder!-

 **Wow~,si cuanto amor**

El pelinegro del lunar de inmediato evito que Konoha escuchara otra pelea amorosa y fraternal de sus queridos hermanos,luego de eso tendría muchas cosas que explicarle al menor de la familia,sobre todo tendría que disculparse por mentirle.

* * *

- _que día que empieza..-_ apartada de aquella situación,Momo Kisaragi dejo soltar aquella frase esbozando una sonrisa,mientras se colocaba el uniforme de la escuela de preparatoria.

Así era la familia Kisaragi Kokonose,no eran el estereotipo de familia cliché,y jamas iba a a ser así,no eran hermanos de sangre y jamas seria así,pero..¿que importaba?, _ **ellos son una familia.**_

* * *

. . .

-¡a desayunar!-grito el pelinegro de largo cabello desde la cocina mientras empezaba a servir la comida en la mesa familiar.

 _Oh,si…Kuroha cocinaba_

Nadie podía señalarlo con un dedo y decirle: " _¡tu cocinas!"_ ,por que aparte de hacerlo puré humano a ese individuo desdichado,diría algo así como : _"si,¿algún puto problema?",_ ademas que el no se hacia problema en ser quien cocina,ya que Momo era un desastre en la cocina y sus "platos" son una mezcla desconocida y había riesgo de morir al primer bocado,y claramente Shintaro no sabia hacer nada,Haruka tenia escasos conocimientos en el tema culinario,y Konoha..era un niño.

-¡VENGAN YA!-grito otra vez,ya menos paciente.

 _No le quedaba el papel de dulce madre_

-¡voy!-en coro se escuchaba como los chicos iban apareciendo en la sala ,vestidos con sus respectivos uniformes del instituto al que iban.

-¡perdon la tardanza!¡es que Konoha aun no sabe ponerse bien la camiseta y Shintaro-niisan vino a ayudarnos con eso!-sonreía torpemente el hermano artista.

-Haruka...tu estaban teniendo dificultades con la camisa,tuve que ayudarlos a los dos.-refunfuño el chico amante de las sodas,quien le dio un sorbo a su café.

-¡ah!¡perdon _Niisan!_ ¡gracias de todas formas!-le dio una saboreada a su cocoa y agradeció al mayor.

-¡vale!¡ayer dormi muy bien!¡y la ducha me ha caído de maravilla!¿han podido bañarse después de todo el jaleo?-la rubia de suéter anaranjado pregunto con inocencia a los chicos.

 _ **Maldita..**_

-…no…-las voces fúnebres y aterradores de cierta "señora" y del "ornitorrinco" asustaron a la peli-naranja y al azabache- _Konoha comía alegremente un emparedado de mermelada-_

-a-ah…y-ya veo…-comento su hermana esbozando una nerviosa sonrisa y sudando en frió,al ver el aura oscura y demoníaca de ambos.-

-como sea...me vengare de ti en la noche,se por fuentes confiables que hoy van a entregarte las calificaciones de Física…si no apruebas,no habrá agua caliente para ti,por 4 días.-Kuroha mostró un gesto de terror digno de una Madre.- _si,Kokonose Kuroha tenia un instinto maternal que no se molestaba en ocultarlo_.-

 **¡sin agua caliente!**

-¡¿Qué?!¡O-oniisan!¡no serias capaz!¡y-yo…

-¿de que te quejas?,espero que hayas estudiado,si fue así no tienes de que temer.-

" _no…se..si exactamente…he estudiado..¿comer el libro cuenta como estudio?"_

-¡esta delicioso!¡Kuroha-niisan esta muy rico!-Haruka se relamio las labios al probar los delicioso panecillos con jalea y mermelada que preparo su hermano mayor.

-¡vamos a probar!-la chica dio un mordisco a otro panecillo,y el resto de la familia hizo exactamente lo mismo,saboreando aquellos bocadillos con suma paciencia y dedicación.

 _ **Um~,que delicia**_

-¡esta muy bueno,Onii-san!-

-¡ja~,ya lo sabia!-el azabache mayor aun hechizado el sabor del desayuno contesto a su hermana.

-no esta mal….-comento Shintaro.

Toda la familia Kisaragi Kokonose disfrutaba de aquellas exquisiteces que dejaban satisfechos sus estómagos y el sabor seria recordado por sus paladares,elogiando aquel desayuno que no era comparado y pasando un lindo momento familiar

 _Una linda escena familiar~_

Un momento…

 **-¡¿Qué HORA ES?!-**

Los aterrados chicos cambiaron radicalmente de estado,observando el reloj de casa y las agujetas de estas que parecian marcar y advertir a la vez,que en tan solo 5 minutos todas las escuelas cerrarian las puertas a los estudiantes.

-¡CORRAN!-

-¡SE NOS HACE TARDE!-

-¡MI PANECILLO!-

-¡¿TE PREOCUPAS POR ESO,HARUKA?!-

-¡MUEVAN SUS CULOS LLEGAMOS TARDE!-

-¡KONOHA ACABA ESA LECHE!-

-¡¿Qué narices hacemos ahora?!-

-¡CORRER MALDITO NIÑATO!¡CORRER!-

Kuroha cojio a Konoha y lo llevo en su espalda,Momo arrastraba a Shintaro y Haruka con una tostada en la boca salio como cohete a la puerta de la casa,esperando a que su hermano mayor de la orden.

-¡RÁPIDO A LA MOTOCICLETA!-grito el de coleta subiéndose a una motocicleta que era de _el.-no se sabia como la obtuvo.-_

-¿estas demente?,¡no me subiré a eso!-Shintaro refuto,el no tenia pensado subir e ir a la velocidad que su hermano deseara,de ser asi el desayuno no haría un buen proceso alimenticio.

-¡sube tu maldito culo a la motocicleta!¡o corre hasta el instituto!-

-¡mierda..!-

el joven hikki neet subió a la parte trasera del vehículo,Momo se sujetaba de la espalda de Haruka,Konoha iba abrazado al joven goloso y Kuroha se estaba poniendo en marcha,listo para arrancar a toda velocidad como el rápido y furioso que se suponía que era.

 **3**

 **2**

 **1**

 **¡en marcha!**

 **-¡AAAAHHHH!-**

Por media ciudad se escuchaban los fuertes gritos de los adolescentes,mientras iban en una motocicleta negra,no cabe decir que captaron la atención de muchos transeúntes,algunos policías,3 perros callejeros y 6 gatos negros.

 _Si señores,presentado a la familia:_

 _Kisaragi Kokonose_

 _Bienvenidos_

* * *

 **olaaa!¡¿que tal?!**

 **yo feliz~,no es lo mejor,pero ñeh~,es decir,¡seguire con este fic!,¡cierto!,creo que ya notaron lo OOC en Kuroha o en Shintaro,si ven fallas,haganmelo saber de forma inmediatamente,¡si señor!**

 **por si las dudas:**

 **Kuroha : 18-19 años/tercer año de la preparatoria**

 **Shintaro: 18 años/tercer año de la preparatoria**

 **Haruka: 17 años / segundo año de la preparatoria**

 **Momo: 16 años/primer año de la preparatoria**

 **Konoha: 6 años/ primer año de primaria**

 **¿mas dudas?,debe ser asi: me gusta mas como queda Kokonose Kisaragi que Kisaragi Kokonose,pero quise ponerle ambos apellidos por que...por que..por que..¡por que quiero!**

 **¡ah!¡Takane,Ayano y todo el mekakushi dan apareceran en el siguiente episodio,qui monsieur!¡y hablando de hambre!**

 **¡¿quieren saber cuales son las parejas sorpresas,nurujujujujuju~?!¡hagamos un juego!**

 **el que adivine todas,asi completamente toooodas las parejas sorpresaaaa (menos HaruTaka & KonoEne,esas si que van a estar en el fic),¡le hago un one shot con su parejas favoritas!¡NO SE VALE MIRAR MI PROFILE!¡de ninguna manera!¡asi consiste mi juegitoo!¡eso S**

 **tienen que adivinar las parejas segun mis trabajos anteriores,no vale el perfil,el que dice todas viendo el profile,lo sabre!¡y quedara eliminado del concurso!nurujujujjujuju~**

 **bonne chance~,el juego apenas inicia,ah y le duele en el alma NO hacer yaoi,pero...pero..¡YOLOOO!**

 **es todo por ahora,amantes de Kagerou fans,dejen review,ya saben las reglas de juego,¡ah!¡cierto!,dudas o peticiones tambien pueden hacerme.**

 **merci lecteurs~**

 **au revoir**


End file.
